I realized I love you
by shalom378
Summary: What if Isabelle lost the person she loves the most? A Simon&Izzy one-shot.


**Hey-o, all! Hope your Christmas vacay was good! Exciting news- I'M GETTING A LAPTOP! So you'll see a lot more of me :D I just saw the City of Bones- nothin' compared to the books ;) But anyway, I was in an Izzy and Simon mood, so I wrote this. Enjoy and review! (Disclaimer: Don't own this story, duh :P And I realize that Simon would naturally heal fast and isn't allowed in the Institute because he's you-know-what, but just go with it.)**

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Isabelle peels off her sweat-slicked coat as the entryway doors of the Institute shudder to a close.

"Well that sucked," she mutters to Simon and Alec. They've just returned from a demon skirmish on the north side of town, each barely escaping with their lives. Alec rolls his left shoulder and winces, then comments sourly, "That urukai demon was one crazy son-of-a-"

His sentence is cut off when Isabelle whacks him on his sore shoulder. "Ouch!"

As the trio makes its way towards the library to meet up with Jace and Clary, Isabelle glances behind her and notices Simon is paler than usual and lagging behind the pack, tentatively cradling his collarbone.

"You okay?" Isabelle asks, just before Simon collapses to the cold tiled floor.

"_Simon_!"

She's there in an instant, cradling his head in her lap.

"Simon, talk to me, please," Isabelle pleads, her trembling hands whispering over his face. "The urukai demon cut me- up high," he croaks. Alec's already gone down the hall; Isabelle screams "Jace!"

He comes running, Clary and Alec on his heels. Jace kneels beside Simon who's struggling for breath.

"Jace, you have to help, he can't breathe, he can't-"

Simon coughs violently, and a trickle of blood drips from the corner of his mouth.

Jace rips the collar of Simon's tee shirt down to the sleeve, revealing a swiftly darkening, three-inch deep gash across Simon's chest area. Faint red blood lines are creeping eerily closer in an erratic, spider-webbed formation towards Simon's neck.

"It's bad." Jace turns to Clary. "I need you to give him an antibiotic and healing rune."

Clary pulls out her stele from inside her boot and hovers over Simon, who's making horrible strangled noises as thin streams of air come and go in his lungs.

Isabelle's tears mix with the blood near Simon's mouth, and Jace glances up at her. He signals to Alec, in the way that only parabati would understand, who is standing quietly over Isabelle.

"Come on, Isabelle," he says softly, and wraps an arm around her waist, prying her off Simon. Isabelle tries to shove Alec away but he's much stronger than her; she kicks, hits, and screams Simon's name, but to no avail, as Alec pulls her down the hallway towards her room.

At the sound of her voice Simon stirs in his restless pain, causing Clary's hand to slip while tracing a rune near Simon's neck. "Alec, get her out of here!" Jace shouts from his position on the floor.

"Trying!" Alec calls back, dragging a hysterical Isabelle from the room.

"I hate you!"

Isabelle throws a pillow at Alec after he's dumped her into her room and shut the door behind them.

"Isabelle…" Alec sighs, then ducks to avoid a hurtling lamp. It slams into the far wall and shatters.

"_Isabelle_!"

Alec catches both her hands in mid-swing. Her anger melts, and tears pool in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"I never knew- how much- I loved him," she whimpers before crumpling against her brother's chest, each tear a tear of regret and sorrow. She sobs into Alec's soft black sweater as he strokes her back comfortingly.

"Shhh," he whispers. "You still love him. And he's going to live."

Simon awakes with a pounding headache and a throbbing neck. He cracks open his eyes and soft light creeps in; for a moment, Isabelle is suspended in hazy sunlight, a halo framing her face, and she looks like an angel. Simon blinks and his eyes adjust.

"Oh good, you're awake," she says curtly, then disappears into a cupboard on the far side of the infirmary.

"How long was I out?" he asks in a creaky voice. Isabelle appears again with a damp cloth.

"Here, um-" she awkwardly passes a groggy Simon the cloth and leans over him to adjust his pillows. "You were unconscious for almost twenty-four hours." Simon wipes his forehead and settles back against the pillow. He notices that although Isabelle is sitting on the bed, she's perched on the edge, deliberately not touching him.

Isabelle leans over Simon to unwrap his bandage, and some of her long black hair falls loose from her ponytail. Gently, Simon reaches up and tucks the strands behind her ear. "What's wrong, Izzy?" He questions softly, letting his fingers trail by her neck. She shivers, then whispers, "It's just that when you were- lying on the floor, I realized-" her voice cracks, and Simon takes her hand. With a quivering bottom lip, Isabelle finishes. "…I don't want to lose you, because I- I love you, and-"

A tear escapes down her porcelain cheek, and Simon pulls her down to his lips, kiss sweetly, and Simon hugs her to his chest.

"I'll always be here for you."

**What'd you think? I was going to write an alternate funeral scene for Simon but I just ****_couldn't_****- I love him too much :D But I might if this gets good reviews. Send me a PM- I love 'em! REVIEW!**


End file.
